


Rage

by unifairie



Series: WANT [2]
Category: Fairy - Fandom, Original Work, Vampire/Fairy hybrid, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe-Fairy, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fairy/Vampire hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Vampire Sex, Vampire sex slaves, Vampire/Human Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie
Summary: Part 2 of 'Want'. Alayne Hearnes is now a full fairie-vampire cross, and quite comfortable in his new skin. Now, he's fully aware of how he drives men mad, and doesn't care. Alayne will want to search for other fairies... his kindre, but his dormancy for over thirty years is a problem, and finding his kindre, not an easy task. Fairies bonded to their human forms are not easy to find. It had been only by some miracle that Stephan had found him, and only because he recognized what he had found. Some of the other characters in this story will not fare as well as Alayne, but, it will be justice served...
Relationships: Alayne/Stephan, Michael/Colby(non/con), Tonio/Scott, Tonio/Soltaire/Scott, Tor/Marr(non-con)
Series: WANT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740781
Kudos: 2





	1. The Rage

The creature still thrashed about, even with the silver chains to bind it. It's transformation had gone amazingly well, but it was furious. And, god, was it powerful, thus the binding silver chains. And, it had not gone into the abyss of insanity.

Marr was pleased he had been able to keep the creature's sanity intact, and was pleased it was so powerful. But, it's fury, not to be confused with the thirst rage, had been hard to deal with, even for a vampire as powerful as himself. Marr was a proud Viking lord, or had been, before his change. He was still a lord, but now he ruled over vampires instead of humans. He had been a powerful warrior in his life, and was a powerful vampire. He had a huge coven, who bowed in his presence, from fear and respect.

But, his latest acquisition would not willingly bow in anyone's presence, even it's master's. So, the chains, in silver... and for it's flaming fury; which had only grown as it's body had been subjected to multiple gang-rapes. Marr had seen it as a suitable punishment for his newest childe, for it's insubordination. He meant to bring the creature to heel; because although he liked the spirit and fire in his fabulous creation, there could only be one master. 

Marr had been pleased when presented with the human... a gift from the vampire King, Stephan. And the gift had been all he could have ever wanted. This was the companion he had always hoped for. He was a beauty, all flowing white-gold tresses, with a magnificently sculpted face and body. He looked the part of a Viking god... almost a twin to Marr. And, Marr had taken him while he was still unconscious, held in sleep by the Vampire King's magic. And he had turned him. When he woke, the creature knew what had happened to him... and was furious, but his fury wasn't over that; but the loss of his soulmate, Alayne. And, he wanted to destroy the one who had taken him.

Marr knew that was impossible. Whereas, he may have had some difficulty controlling his new childe, Stephan would simply have destroyed it. And, Marr didn't want that. He wanted this new childe, very much... thus the punishment. He needed to tame the creature, control it. Then, Tor would be the mate he'd always longed for.

And, he wanted their sexual couplings to be willing, even if they were brutal. He had used his childe's body many times, already; driven his spear deep into the tight sheath, slamming himself home, in a fit of lust... His creation had never begged for mercy at the onslaught, only howling curses and swearing vengeance against his rapist; just as he'd sworn it against the ones who had gang-raped him upon Marr's orders. It had been the same every time.

Marr hadn't fed the fledgling yet, though it had been three days since his turning, and usually a childe was fed immediately, to stave off the thirst rage. He should be going mad with the thirst by now, his rage driving him to the edge, but instead, he seemed to be empowered by it.

Marr was still in awe of the fledgling's ability to fight off the thirst rage. No other had lasted so long, without going mad. On awakening, a newborn always had an uncontrollable thirst and needed to feed; what vampires called the rage, because it was a such a violent thirst. But, with Tor, his anger had come first, overpowering the thirst of the rage; and he'd had a totally different kind of rage, having nothing to do with the thirst. But, it couldn't last much longer, before the thirst rage roared beyond it. After all, thirst was what first powered a vampire, and Tor would be a vampire to rival even some of the most powerful Underlords in the world. And, Marr was ready for the day when his childe would stand at his side as his mate. It was just going to take a lot of work to get there.

◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

Alayne stretched, gloriously, arching his body almost into itself, glistening in the glow of the morning's rising sun. He was naked, with a wonderful soreness between his sleek thighs, the feel of being well-ridden. He turned, smiling at his still-sleeping riding partner. Stephan had ridden him well, hard and furiously; several times, in fact. Stephan seemed to be finding it difficult to keep up with his lover's libido, but he never gave up. Alayne loved the look of the sun falling over his partner, causing his ivory skin to glow like silver. Alayne hoped to change that skin to be as golden as his own, someday. With enough feedings from him, he was sure it would be so. But, it was wonderful to have the vampire out in the sun, for the first time in thousands of years.

They were laying in the glen beside a beautiful waterfall, and Alayne was going to go have an early morning bath in it in a few minutes... but he was thinking he'd like for his lover to give him a nice hard morning fuck first. Alayne couldn't believe how insatiable he was. He rolled over onto his vampire lover, moulding his mouth to Stephan's. The vampire came awake, groaning. Alayne let out a sultry chuckle, leaving his lover's mouth, offering, his throat, to give him sustenance, so he'd be able to perform better. He sighed as the teeth sank into his skin, the slide of silk into his veins, and the pull of the nectar from it, causing his cock to swell and harden in his arousal, as did the vampire's.

They writhed against each other for a few minutes, as Stephan drank; before Alayne pulled away, reluctantly, with a sigh escaping his pouty lips, as well as Stephan's. Stephan was addicted to the nectar flowing in Alayne's veins... the taste of morning glories, light and fresh and green, like Spring's essence. 

"Come, lover," Alayne beckoned, heading toward a large fallen tree, draping his gorgeous nude body over a thick branch. "Come, and ride me like a dog, stud." Alayne purred. "Pound me hard, make it hurt real goood!" 

Stephan needed no more encouragement, flashing to his lover's side, his cock sinking into the silky entrance, and driving home furiously. He couldn't believe how wonderful this felt, or the fiery heat of the tight sheath holding him. And, the fact, he needed no lubrication or preparation; with his lover's body providing it for him. All he had to do was sink right in to the love canel provided. It was joyous. And, he gave all he could to his lover, pulling out and slamming back in over and over, to the accompaniment of coos and sighs, as he pleasured Alayne. A half hour of pounding finally brought the fairy/vampire to a climax, with the vampire quickly pulling out and twisting the creature over so he could capture the release into his mouth, as it sank down on Alayne's pumping cock. He drank the release of nectar greedily, sucking the depleting cock hard for the final drops. It was his other addiction. The essence of his lover. 

Alayne chuckled, seemingly even more revived from the rough fuck. His golden skin was reddened across his stomach and chest, from the rough bark of the tree, but it would be fine in a couple hours. He healed amazingly fast, and even the ache in his ass would be gone in a few hours. He drew himself up off the tree branch, and pulled his lover close, delving into his mouth with his quick little tongue, kissing him passionately, nipping the tongue with his own sharp little canines, like needles driving into the vampire's fleshy tongue, then slurping his way back out from between the lips. 

"I'm going to bathe now, lover," Alayne purred, heading toward the waterfall, looking like a god. And, that is what he was to Stephan. He was everything to the vampire, his whole world. And, as he watched him walk into the waterfall, he couldn't imagine being any happier than he was at that moment, even though he felt that way every moment he was with Alayne.

Stephan also couldn't believe he now walked in the sun, without feeling it's destruction. He only felt it's warmth on his skin, as he strolled back to their sleeping spot, picked by Alayne last night, another thing hard to get used to; sleeping at night. It was hard to believe it had only been three days since he'd captured his little fairy, and spirited him away from that yacht. Then, he'd sent his guardians out to collect the others. He'd sent Tor Sun off as a gift to his Viking friend, Marr. He'd sent Tonio and Scott Rogers off to the Prince Voltaire. He would appreciate the two. They would become his little pampered pets.

As for the yacht and all it's human occupants, Stephan had erased their memories and headed the boat back to shore. They would not even know who they had once been employed by. It was for the best, for the humans' own safety. The vampire community must stay a secret from human's. That would always be the law.

Alayne had spent merely two days in Stephan's lair, fucking and feeding continuously, wearing Stephan to exhaustion; even with all the feedings he'd taken from his beautiful fairy lover. Then, Alayne had said, he no longer wished to be confined in this underground maze, and Stephan could either follow him out or stay there alone. And, like a flash of light, the fairy had simply disappeared. Stephan had been frantic, at first, thinking he'd already lost the beautiful creature. But, then he flashed up to the ground above; finding the fairy leaning his beautiful naked body against a tree, waiting...

"What took you so long, vampire?" Alayne sighed. The sky was dark, but it meant nothing to either of the creatures, who could see just fine. "Hold my hand, lover. I've already sensed the place I want to go, and it will be easier if I just take you with me, rather than wait for you to find me. It is some miles into the forest after all"

And, Stephan had clasped the hand of his lover tightly, feeling a thrill like an electrical current race through his body. He never felt anything when he transported himself. But, a second later, as his eyes cleared, he could see they were in a glen, next to a waterfall. It was a beautiful place, fit for his beautiful lover. He wondered about that live current he'd felt flash through him, just as they instantaneously transported to this amazing forest oasis. 

"I felt you feel it," Alayne replied, reading his thoughts. "I never feel anything when I flash through time."

"You've never transported before," Stephan argued. "How would you know?"

"Oh, this is not my first time, lover. It was only my first time in this body." Alayne smiled. "I only just remembered my life as a fairy, before I bonded to this human... and I bonded to him when he was still an infant, so my memories faded quickly of my fairy life, before. I spent three hundred years as a fairy, before starting to feel the fade, and seeking out mortality, in the form of a human. And, I came upon this beautiful little angel, so pure and innocent. I dove right into him, feeling the most powerful warmth and love, and wound my arms tightly around his soul and drifted off to sleep. I only remembered myself, when your vampire blood woke me." Alayne said softly. "I had slept for over thirty years. I would have peacefully died in this body had you not revived me."

"Then I'm glad to have found you in time. Because, this creature had no will to live left. He'd already tried to commit suicide twice," Stephan explained. 

"You don't need to tell me anything about the human, vampire. I'm bonded to him, remember. All of his feelings are known to me, for he is me, as I am him. But, now we are together, harmoniously. And his pain is gone. Only I exist, now... though his essence is inside me. My life is clear before me now."

And, now a new day had come. His fairy lover bathed in the waterfall, as he lay back in the lush grass, wondering what they would do today. He had a feeling, Alayne would tell him... as the fairy had totally taken charge. Stephan had let him. He would go with it right now. There were no other pressing issues to concern himself with. But, sometime in the future they would have to enter vampire society. He was not worried. Alayne was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, if any vampire were to try him. In fact, Stephan knew he would have to be a mediary between his lover and his community, because Alayne was apt to destroy them if they angered him. And, they, not understanding what they were dealing with, were sure to anger him. Vampires were just pushy creatures, by habit.

Alayne strolled out of the stream of water like a dream, coming over to stand before Stephan, slick and glistening. Then, he gave a twirl, and it was all gone. His long strawberry-gold curls hung heavy over his shoulders, flowing down his graceful back, caressing the curve of his buttocks and thighs. God, he was so beautiful, Stephan thought. 

"That water had to be freezing, even if it is summer. It's spring-fed. Didn't you even feel it?" Stephan was curious. He knew he still felt heat and cold, though it didn't bother him much.

"Everything feels perfect to me. My body is internally warmed, and warms everything around me to the perfect temperature. So, no, I didn't feel any chill. To me it was refreshing," Alayne replied. "But, we need to go out in society now, and my appearance should be appropriate. I cannot put out my real image. So, I think I shall become modern," Alayne explained. He shook his head, and the river of curls disappeared. His hair now rested in a thick mass near his shoulders. His hands ran over his skin, quickly, and clothing appeared to cover the naked expanse. Alayne was now sporting tight leather pants, a gauzy type of dress shirt, in pale lavender, unbuttoned a quarter of the way down to show off his sleek golden chest; and a pair of python snakeskin boots.

"And..." he flicked his wrist, and a gold Rolex watch appeared on it. "I think that is a simple enough adornment. Don't want to draw too much attention to myself," Alayne smiled.

"Darling, just the sight of you will draw attention, " Stephan smiled.

"But, not more than I can deal with." Alayne looked down at Stephan. "Let me dress you, vampire," he said casually. "I want to."

"Do with me as you will, lover," Stephan said, rising to his feet.

And, moments later, he stood before Alayne, wearing a similar outfit as his lover. His silky black waves of hair now rested lightly on his shoulders, a simple diamond earring studded his left ear. And his shirt was a flaming red, set off well against all of the black. Their outfits were very similar, only keyed to work with their different physical traits. 

"We will pass as human, now, probably mistaken as a pair of models. But, we don't look supernatural any more. And, what should be our mode of travel," Alayne queried. "How about a Mercedes. That would have class and style, without being too flashy. We will have easy access into society, without standing out too much." Alayne explained. "Now, let's go into the city, my vampire."

Stephan hid his amazement pretty well, not standing about all google-eyed like a little kid; hardly appropriate for the King of vampires, under any circumstances. But, it was still difficult to wrap his head around the power of his fairy lover. He could just conjure things up out of thin air, which in itself would have been unimaginable... but things like clothes appear on their bodies that was truly mind-blowing. Stephan said nothing about this, though; as Alayne never thought anything about his powers, and was casual about it. So, Stephan decided to just follow his lead, walking around the Mercedes and climbing into the passenger seat, knowing his lover was definitely going to be driving. And he thought nothing of the wide gravel road suddenly appearing in front of them, as Alayne changed the matter around them. But, looking back as the car moved forward, Stephan saw the gravel road disappear back into the glen. All past matter returned to it's original form. Stephan just shook his head and returned his gaze back to the front, watching the road appearing before them. Alayne took them out to where an actual road was, and soon they were whizzing along, headed toward the city.

◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇

Tor Sun felt the waves of the raging thirst beating at his body, but fought against them, as he had been for days now. He remembered coming awake, after being turned, and realizing what had happened, and only giving himself a few minutes of shock, before becoming totally furious. He accepted that vampires were a reality, and that he was one. But, he didn't want to have a master. That was something he found impossible to get used to. He had always been the master of his world, never bowing down to anyone. And, the fact that the bastard had raped him when he turned him pissed him off as well.

But, when he had tried to fight his maker, he had been restrained in silver chains. Those bastards hurt. He could feel the burning pain of them throughout his body, and they pulled the strength from him. And, then, 'Marr', the bastard who had turned him and called himself his master, had ordered a group of his minions to gang-rape him. Tor had ignored the pain of their using his body; cursing them all to hell and threatening them with revenge when he got free. He'd also done the same with Marr, every time the bastard had used his body; gritting his teeth against the feel of the organ being forced inside him once again, hating that his body was being used for someone else's pleasure. But, swearing he would get his revenge.

But, through all of this distraction, the thing that caused Tor the most anger, the thing that boiled his blood; was that someone had stolen Alayne from him. And he was furious that he had lost him. He had some anger over losing Tonio, but the loss of Alayne topped everything. And, he swore, he was going to get him back if it were the last thing he ever did. And, the fury kept him from the grief of his loss. 

So, Tor continued to struggle against the thirst racking his body, not wanting to give in, though he knew, eventually it would overcome him. But for now, he could hold on to his fury a bit longer.

◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇


	2. Settling

Tonio sat close to Scott. It seemed strange to be this comfortable with Scott, in a strange place, with a total stranger, 'vampire', Tonio corrected his thoughts. Scott hadn't spoken a word to him yet, even though it had been three days since they'd been brought here.. three days since they'd been turned. It was still hard to wrap his head around the fact they were vampires, now. And, that first feeding had really been hard to wrap his head around, and something he'd been amazed that he took to so easily.

But, his thirst had been wild then, and only his Master's control over him had avoided his killing of his first feedings. He had fed off three young men in the first hour of his rebirth. They were volunteers, and Voltaire would not have wanted their deaths. He had explained all this to Tonio when he regained his right mind. When the thirst rage had been on him, he couldn't form a single thought, or think beyond the need to quench his thirst. Now, he was totally in control. Voltaire had told him he would be able to control his thirst now, and only feed what was necessary. There were plenty of volunteers for anytime he wanted a little nip.

Scott, on the other hand, had not taken his turning so well. His mind had pulled back to the reality he didn't want to face, to remember. He had been safely hidden in the recesses of his mind, and was torn back into another nightmare. He didn't want this immortality that had been thrust upon him. He had refused it, fought his turning... and had been forced. So, he refused to speak, closed his mind off to his Master's probing, as well as Tonio's.

Scott felt anger toward Tonio, that he had accepted it so easily, that he had left his old life behind so quickly. But, Scott also felt the attraction to Tonio, still, which didn't help. But, above all else, Scott missed Alayne. He wept silently for that loss. And, he did not want anything to do with this new life he'd been presented with. 

Voltaire felt a sadness that his new pretty blond childe did not want the gift of immortality he'd given him. The childe was not the least bit grateful that he'd been returned to the world of reality. Voltaire had restored his sanity, but the pretty young thing didn't want it, nor the immortality. Voltaire could read the mind, though he never made it known to his fair childe. He let the young one think he had something of himself noone could take.

Voltaire had only forced what he must on the childe, like his first feeding. The child had been out of his mind in the thirst rage, still refusing to drink, and Voltaire had forced his mouth to open and drink the essence of life. But after settling his rage, the Newling had taken on a vow of silence, never speaking, not even to the ethereal angel, who stayed glued to his side. 

Now, Voltaire had hope for the little angel, with the flowing ebony hair. This one would soon learn to thrive in the vampire world. He knew this ivory-skinned beauty still missed his lover, that one who had been gifted to the Viking Underlord, Marr. But, it was only because so much of his life had been spent with this lover. He was also very attached to his blond friend, and Voltaire wanted to foster this bond. He wanted his two children to be playmates. 

Voltaire was an ancient who really took no sexual pleasure from the act itself. He had not been much into it even as a human... although he did enjoy cuddling up with the young ones. He got true gratification from watching his childer make love. He was very much a voyeur. And, his latest gifts had come from the King of Vampires himself, Stephan. He had been delighted at the gift, and thought of how many hours of pleasure he would have watching them mate. But, the pretty blond had proved problematic in that direction, thus far.

Voltaire wanted to spoil and pamper his new childer, and already had them dressed in lavish silks; their hair cleaned and styled, their bodies bathed and scented. They were like lush tropical flowers, sat in the gardens, with artificial lights making it seem like day. They had free use of everything... the lovely pool, with a waterfall, like an oasis. There were fresh fruits available for snacking on, as well as fruit juices, or spring waters. And, the human volunteers stood readily available for a refreshing nip anytime they wanted.

Voltaire noticed that the eboney-haired angel had finally ventured from the blonde's side today, to take a swim in the pool. He'd dropped the silk robe and dove into the tropical waters naked. He'd watched his master as he swam, but he knew Voltaire meant him no harm, and only took pleasure at looking at his lush beautiful body. So, the young one had no fear, just curiosity. He just had to get used to his new life. He'd not even bothered with putting the robe back on afterward, lounging around naked, nibbling at fresh fruit and drinking the icy cold spring water. And, once he had beckoned one of the humans over for a discreet drink.

This pleased Voltaire, that this young one felt comfortable enough in his presence to do these things. Voltaire didn't spend large amounts of time with his new childer, but made sure he got in a couple hours a night to watch and enjoy them. Before sunrise he would gather them both to himself and take them into his chambers for the day. He would lock the doors and take them to his bed. The blond was as stiff as a statue, held imprisoned in his right arm, while the dark-haired child had relaxed slightly in his left arm.

And they would blink out like lights as the first rays of sun came over the horizon, even though they could never see it. Voltaire would will himself down into sleep a little later. And as the sun set at night, Voltaire would watch them wake. It was always the blond whose eyes flashed open first, with their sky color clouded with fear for a few moments, before clearing, then glancing up at Voltaire in resignation, a sad little sigh escaping his puffy lips. Voltaire always waited for the other child to wake, neatly a full five more minutes, before his eyes eased open... and his lips gave a slight smile. Then Voltaire would release the pair, unlocking his chambers, so they could go play.

And, the eboney-haired beauty would be like an eager puppy, trying to engage his blond friend, who sat silently. Voltaire would catch the blonde's hand, pulling him stiffly up from the bed, and lead him outside, sitting him on a brightly-colored silk cushion, one of many scattered about the lush garden. Then, he would summon one of the young humans over, and force his young one to drink. Scott resisted, but Voltaire used mind control to make his childe do as he was told. Voltaire hated having to do this, but it was necessary. The childe had to feed. His friend, Tonio would get him to eat a bit of fruit and drink the spring's water during the night, but he would never drink the blood voluntarily. It seemed a horror to him that he needed to drink blood. Voltaire could only hope that someday he would adjust.

Then Voltaire would leave them alone in the gardens and would go about his life. His secret lair was unknown to all but a few of his human servants. Voltaire kept it so. It was for the security of his childer, more so than himself. He was quite a strong vampire, one of the elders, but he had come into modern life, instead of staying trapped in ancient times.

Some of his own childer had resisted the move forward, trapping themselves in the past, and it saddened him at their loss. For, unless one moved forward, their life would fade, until they turned to dust and blew away on the breeze, having forgotten their own existance. Vampires had to actually will themselves to live. It was a hard fact to get used to, but better than forgetting your own existance. 

Ancient vampires also decided to stop existing sometimes. It wasn't something Voltaire could even imagine yet... but he would feel one blink out every once in a while. Vampires were all internally connected, like their own internet system. They could feel each other, unless an ancient was keeping his presence hidden, staying off the net. But, only ancient ones were powerful enough to do that. And if an ancient one decided to stop existing, he gave up that power, and was on the scene again... so it could be felt when it blinked out.

And, as much as Scott resisted this life, he hadn't made the decision to cease to exist. He was very much alive and connected to the net. Voltaire wouldn't have allowed him to cease his existance anyway. With a childe this fresh, he still had total control over their life wishes. With his older childer, his power over their lives had lost it's strength... and he could no longer hold them to his will. So, as they grew bored with immortality, they chose to cease to live.

Voltaire had sired many childer over the millennium, and many still lived, though not with him. They visited from time to time, but he hadn't seen most in years. Scott and Tonio were the only ones living in his lair at the moment, his first siring in over a hundred years. But, he was pleased with the gift from King Stephan. They warmed his mind with their essence. Now, all he needed was for them to kindle his body with their lust for each other. He knew it was there. He could feel it, with their every glance at each other. But, Scott was being reluctant.

Voltaire was going to work on his pretty blond. He wanted to feel the rapturous pleasure feed again. He had only been feeding on the vampire orgys for years, now, and they were hardly satisfying. Mostly, it was covens of vampires, slacking their lust on their unwilling slaves. And, it was only singular lust he could feed on. It was a low grade fuel, to be sure. But, he wanted to be able to feed again on the lust of lovers. Where the pleasure was had by all involved. Those were the best feedings, and so satisfying, as well as filling. Voltaire was one of the rare succubus vampires, who fed on lust, and sexual pleasure rather than blood. Oh, he drank blood. He was a vampire, after all. But he needed to have his sexual feedings for true nourishment.

So, he would work on the little blonde's mind. The angel was more than willing, but the blond still resisted his own desires. But, Voltaire had a plan, one too subtle for the blond to realize, until it worked it's magic on him. He felt the inner smile, though it never showed outwardly. He would start his plan later, when he visited his childer. Right now he had other concerns, like the reality of his business world. He operated his many businesses through human associates. These were managed by his first-tier associates, who were in turn managed by Voltaire's human guardians, the only humans who actually knew the truth about their boss; the only human's trusted with the knowledge of his existance, and his lair... human savants, who served their vampire masters well.

These savants bred and raised their own children to take their places when they passed from the earth. The marriages between them were well organized, so they would create the right offspring to succeed them. Only rarely were mistakes made in these selections. Vampires hated having to dispose of savants, and find new to replace them. Savants had to be trusted with much of a vampire's life. It couldn't be a job for just anyone. So they were picked carefully and trained. And they were bred to reproduce proper offspring to take their place. So, Voltaire spent hours of communication with his savants, as they, in turn communicated to first-tier associates, who passed on the information to the associates. And, the businesses thrived. All the human's were kept financially well, so they had no complaints. They were thriving in the business world. But, by the end of the night, Voltaire was ready to enjoy his pets. And, he was ready to work on his little blond.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡

Alayne found the city irritating. He had thought he would have the day to explore it and search it's denizens for hidden fairies. He wanted to find more of his kind, or at least he wanted to find fairies. But, he spent so much time clouding minds... because he was too well-known, even after his mysterious disappearance and long absence. They still remembered!

But he was no longer Alayne Hearnes, police officer. That life was just a memory. Though there were still feelings for some of the humans from that life, the life itself was dead to him. But, people would not forget, so he had to cloud minds. And, he had no time to concentrate, to search humans for the fairy scent, which would give them away. Only fairies could scent each other, and sometimes supernatural creatures could sense the fairy... but humans? Never. They didn't even know when fairies dwelled inside them, Alayne, a case, in point.

After several hours of this, Alayne was ready to give up. He spent too much energy in mind clouding to be able to concentrate enough to fairy-scent. Stephan had just followed along, discreetly, as his lover meandered through the city, a silent shadow, giving Alayne the space he needed, mentally, to search. He would take peeks into his lover's mind occasionally, only to see him working his clouding magic. But, he let it be, leaving Alayne to come to his own conclusions.

Finally, Alayne stopped, dead still, on the bustling city street, letting the people flow around them; as Stephan had stopped when his lover did. Alayne reached out to catch Stephan's hand, concentrated for a moment, then they disappeared. When they reappeared, they were in Alayne's old house, standing in the living room. It was dim and silent, abandoned. It wasn't home anymore, for Alayne, though technically, it was his. He wandered into the kitchen, opening the fridge. It was empty, except for some bottles of lemon-lime water. Someone had come in and cleaned it out.

The chill inside, as well as the light, told him his utilities were still on. He wondered who'd came here, and who maintained the place in his absence. It was strange being here, a stranger in his own home. And, he wondered what would happen to the place. He had no relatives, to inherit, except Jeff... and what would the boy want with the place anyway. His mother and grandparents could provide him with everything he wanted. But, perhaps it had been him who cleaned out the place, leaving the water in nostalgic memory to his father. Alayne wanted to believe that was the case.

But, the real reason Alayne had come here was to have a moment of peace, silence, and to recharge.

"Well, vampire, do you have any suggestions on what to do now?" Alayne spoke into the silence. "This city is too familiar. I cannot search here. I expend all my energy in mind-clouding. And, your only way of finding fairies is through the taste of their blood. I doubt it would be practical to bite every human you meet.

"Nor do I even want to do such a ridiculous thing, my little fairy lover," Stephan sniffed. "I only taste people for a reason, and it is very sexual. I have to feel an attraction for them, first. I only feed on people I'd like to fuck. I may or may not actually fuck them, but the attraction needs to be there. I don't feed on scum or the unworthy. And, I like to give pleasure, when I feed. It's an exchange, understand."

"I guess I see your point," Alayne replied. "I feel the same about sex. I need to feel the attraction before it goes there even though my libido seems out of control, right now. What isn't out of control is who I bed. And, you would never have had me if I didn't feel anything for you. You are lucky. I was drawn to you. Even your power wouldn't have been enough to hold me if I weren't." Alayne sighed. "But, we are getting off track... I was asking for suggestions?"

"Well... I have a couple, Stephan said. "How about we take this fairy search to a different city.... or even state? But, maybe we can leave that for another day. I was thinking about perhaps introducing you into vampire society..." Stephan paused as Alayne wrinkled his nose in displeasure. "It really is a necessity, lover. I am the vampire King. All my court needs to meet you. It is only the masters we concern ourselves with. The others are of no importance. But, it is important to make the declaration of who is my consort." Stephan ran a gentle hand over Alayne's back, trying to soothe his lover's growing irritation.

"Do you understand how little I care for vampire court and rules," Alayne growled. "My fairy blood is nomadic and wild, not rigidly structured with rules. Besides, your rules don't apply to me. I'm not a vampire... and I never will be. Your blood only insured me of true immortality. It didn't turn me. My essence, on the other hand, has truly gifted you. So, what now?"

"I know I can not force you to do anything, Alayne," Stephan said softly. "I would never try. You know I am but your humble servant now. I may be a king, but you rule my heart and soul."

Alayne turned and pulled Stephan against his body, giving him a soft kiss. "Yes, vampire, I do know exactly how you feel. Your complete devotion to me vibrates off you like a song. It's sweet music to my ears. But, how can you convince me to meet these 'vampires'?" Alayne smiled.

"In truth, I think you would find some of them quite interesting," Stephan explained. "For instance, Voltaire is a rare succubus vampire. I gifted him with your little human friend Scott, and the ethereal angel, Tonio." Stephan waited to find out how Alayne took that piece of news, because even though the fairy totally controlled the body now, Stephan knew the human was still inside too. 

Alayne was quiet for several seconds. "You 'gifted' another vampire a human being?" Alayne's face held a tightly controlled anger. Stephan was worried. This was the first time he'd seen anger in the fairy.

"That is my right, Alayne... as a vampire King. Masters gift vampires with humans all the time. We are the superior race. Human's are merely our cattle." Stephan explained.

"Cattle...?" Alayne hissed.

It was evident to Stephan that he had chosen the wrong word to use for humans, but he didn't know what else to call them. Humans were food for vampires.

"Alayne, I don't know what else to call them. They are our food source, Stephan said nervously. "I can't help that. We have to feed to survive. We are not like fairies. We require blood, human blood. And, even though you have changed me incredibly, I am still a vampire. I will still need the blood. I don't just kill everybody, though. Most of my food never remembers my time with them, at all. I'm sorry, lover. I can't help if I have no feelings for humans in general," Stephan pleaded. "I am a vampire, Alayne... We don't get many emotions except for the humans we choose. I cannot help who I am."

Alayne took a few minutes, bringing his anger back under control. Of course, he had to remember, Stephan really was a creature. And, he himself, wasn't really as emotional as he'd once been. That anger came from deep inside him, where the human still echoed. The feelings belonged to it, Alayne realised. Even though the human was only an echo now, it was still strong. And, Stephan's thoughts on humans had resonated deeply for it. His fairy was barely affected by Stephan's attitude.

"Of course, you're right, vampire," Alayne was agreeable. "That anger was coming from my human ghost. He seems to be a persistent presence in this body, after all. Now, I have a fondness for humans, as do all fairies. It's why we choose them to bond to. But, this total anger at your treatment of them is totally the human. I understand your reasoning. They are food to you. But, he doesn't feel the same. He also isn't exactly happy with how I'm using his body right now, either, although it's not really his body, is it? Over time his essence will fade. It will never disappear completely, but it will cease to make itself known... just as I did when I was dormant inside him." Alayne sighed.

"Thank you, lover," Stephan said softly, happy Alayne had accepted his nature. "I'm glad you can understand me."

"I wouldnt say I understand you completely, vampire," Alayne chuckled. "But, that's what makes it so interesting... the discoveries. Now..." Alayne stretched his body in an arch, then shook himself, "... let us go and meet some of these masters, shall we? Perhaps, I'll even find something interesting about them, though I can't promise," Alayne sighed.

Thank you, my lover," Stephan smiled, pulling Alayne into his arms for a passionate kiss.


	3. Softening

Voltaire wandered out into the garden oasis, strolling over to seat himself beside his pretty blonde childe.The young one glanced at him, then away. Voltaire smiled.

"I'm sorry, my childe. I never meant to hurt you. My only wish was to restore you to yourself. And, I will never hurt you again. There is no reason to fear me. The feedings do not harm you, nor do they harm those you feed from. They have volunteered for the priviledge of feeding our kind, and they are well cared for. They are quite happy. You could ask them yourself." 

"Please, my childe, do not be afraid of me. I am not a cruel master. I only want to see my children happy... and you are not. What can I do to enlighten you, so that I might see the sunshine of your beautiful smile?"

"This is a beautiful world I've created for you and your brother. All you need to do is enjoy it. I'm sorry if this transformation has taken all the love from your heart for the angel. He still loves you. It is sad to see such a thing happen. Hate comes from such an ugly place, and I'm sad it has taken up residence in the heart that could beat so furiously for sweet Tonio... who shall never be known by that hateful name of Alessio Alessandro again; the name from an evil man, who wished to corrupt such an innocent soul..."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Scott spat, angrily, turning around to face the ancient vampire.

"Ahhh... the Sphinx can speak," Voltaire smiled.

"And, you speak too much," Scott grumbled. "Don't presume to know my thoughts or feelings."

"Then, tell me, my pretty childe," Voltaire said, softly.

"I don't want to speak to you," Scott growled.

"But, we are conversing already," Voltaire said, reasonably.

"Because you pissed me off," Scott retorted. "You think I'm afraid of you, and I'm not. Maybe when I was still a human, I would have been terrified of you. I was scared of Tor. But, that bastard raped me... twice... I hated him." Scott paused for a moment. "Stop doing that!" he growled.

"Doing what," Voltaire replied innocently.

"Stop making me talk to you when I don't want to,"

"I'm not making you do anything, young one," Voltaire said.

"And, stop talking to me that way," Scott added.

"What way would that be, my childe?"

"That way..." Scott sputtered. "...calling me your childe, or young one or pretty childe. I don't like it. I have a name."

"Yes..." Voltaire replied. "But, it is a wretched name. I don't like it... and I will never use it. It's rough and uncouth, and it doesn't fit you. If you could come up with a more suitable title, I might consider using it on occasion. But, all of the pet names I've used for you are true. You are my childe. You are young, even in human years; though you are an infant vampire. And you are pretty. How can you find offense at any of this?"

Scott pouted, unable to reply to the vampire, who was being so sensible it made him appear a spoiled self-indulgent child; because the vampire had not harmed him. And, though he had turned him, he had been gentle. Scott had not felt any pain. And, he felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment, remembering what he'd felt, the pleasure coursing through his body; so he hadn't noticed being pulled back into reality. Scott wiggled, uncomfortably, his body arousing just remembering the pleasure. He didn't want to remember that. 

"It's ok, little one. You can feel pleasure," Voltaire said. "We all do, at our turning. I remember it well, though it was so very long ago. In fact, my turning was fed by continual orgasms. You see, I was turned by a succubus vampire... a sex vampire. That is why I feed off pleasure. I drink the blood because I'm a vampire, but I truly feed off sexual pleasure. And, that is what you and sweet Tonio are, as well. Though, I am not one who likes to participate... my master did not choose well with me, I'm afraid. And, so my pleasure feeding is on the lust of others. I'm not a sexual creature myself. But, you and your sweet Tonio are true succubi vampires. And, you are denying yourself... as well as Tonio..." Voltaire explained.

"And, I'm denying you, too, aren't I?" Scott sneered. "You don't get your feeding either, if you can't watch us have sex."

"... it is true, little one," Voltaire sighed. "But, why would you deny yourself to spite me? You are denying yourself the power you both would receive with these feedings."

"...power?" Scott questioned.

"But, of course. Since you are a succubi vampire, you need pleasure for the powers. Each time you feed off of the sexual pleasure, you will grow stronger. It is not such a bad thing. There is no reason to deny yourself, and you could reap the benefits as well." Voltaire paused a brief moment, then added. "And, if you ignore the pretty Antonio for too long, he may find what he needs elsewhere. Do you really want to lose him?"

Scott glanced over to where Tonio was playing in the water, feeling jealousy at the thought of Tonio with someone else. He hadn't even thought of that before. He'd just assumed Tonio would always be there for him. Now, as Voltaire's words sank in, he realized that might not always be the truth. If they were indeed succubi vampires, Tonio's needs might prevail over his feelings for him. And, it wasn't as if he didn't want Tonio that way. He did. It was just the human residue in him that remembered Tor's rapes. The vampire in him was well past that, and craved Tonio's touch, as well as wanting to touch in return. He had just been too angry to allow his feelings to be realized.

Scott turned back to his master. "You are a real bastard," he said, frowning.

"I do not take that as the insult you intended, pretty one," Voltaire smiled. "It is a truth, you see. In my time, it was a common truth. Many a child was born out of wedlock. My mother was a member of the royal harem. I was lucky in the fact that my father was a royal and that I was his only son, even if I were a bastard.

"My father laid claim on me as his child, taking me from my mother and bringing me to the royal court. My mother wasn't granted the privilege of raising me, as I was presented to the queen, who had been unfortunately barren. Thus, a royal wet nurse was given the job of taking care of me, until I was weaned of the tit. Then the queen took over my raising, though I went through many nannies and tutors, and spent very little time in her company. As for my biological mother, I never knew her. That was how it was in my time," Voltaire explained.

"I was also trained in the arts of warfare, though I never really enjoyed them. I did train... and I led the armies into battle, as I had been trained, truly earning the praises of a prince. But, nothing prepared me for how different my life would be once I was turned. And, I was young, as you and Tonio are... when my life was changed forever."

"How old are you... were you?" Scott couldn't help his curiosity, and cursed himself for being drawn into the conversation by the fascinating tale.

Voltaire let out a soft rumbling chuckle, hearing the young one's thoughts, his frustration with himself. He rather liked his beautiful blonde childe. This one was highly spirited; and now it was coming out of him. Yes, Voltaire was pleased to have this childe along with the ethereal angel. He knew they would be quite pleasant company, as well as provide him with full feedings; and they'd grow quite strong themselves, as they fed off the energy they'd pull in when they became lovers.

"I was twenty-three years of age when the dark one came to me, young in your time but not so much in my own," Voltaire smiled. "I had decided I wanted to join the monks, though my father, the King, had forbade it. I was his heir, you see, even though I was a bastard. My father had no legitimate children from his barren queen, so he had set me as his heir.

"But, I had plans to run away and join the monks anyway. And, when night fell, I snuck out into the dark, using the moon for guidance. It would be several days journey, and I would have to hide from the soldiers my father was sure to send after me. But, it never came to pass. My first night I came across a cave before morning came, deciding to spend the day sleeping, to be fresh for the next night's journey. But, as I drifted off, the dark one came. It was it's cave I'd wandered into, you see," Voltaire continued his story.

"The dark one captured me, taking me deep into the bowels of the cave. And, when morning came, I was sleeping the sleep of the damned. And, at nightfall, I was now such a creature myself. My master took me from the cave, took me far away... to a land I had no knowledge of. And, I was taught how to survive, where to sleep, how to hunt and feed. There was a lot of sex, though I got no enjoyment from it... but it fed my master well. So, I was not strong in my first years, as I did not find pleasure in the act, though it was performed on me several times a night, feeding my master. It was only years later, that I found my pleasure, feeding as a voyeur. That was when my true power came," Voltaire came to an ending. "My human life ended over seven hundred years ago, but I was frozen in time at the age of twenty-three years."

"Only a year older than I am now," Scott said softly. "Is that why you chose Tonio and myself; because we are about the age you were when you were turned?"

"I didn't choose either of you," Voltaire replied simply. "You were a gift. I merely accepted the gift. It would have been quite unwise to reject a gift from our King, though. But, I can't say I'm displeased. You are both young and beautiful. And, the King was kind by keeping you together as a pair; as well as giving you to me. Some masters are not as kind as I. Even the King is rarely kind, though I think he has fallen in love with his own acquisition. I've yet to meet the creature who captured his heart, but I've heard the exquisite creature makes a habit of capturing hearts and fueling obsessions."

Scott knew instantly who Voltaire was speaking of when he said the King's newest acquisition. So, the King had taken Al. He wondered about this 'King'. And, he wondered what had happened to Tor Sun.

"What happened to the big man who held us prisoner?" Scott asked. "A monster named Tor Sun?"

Voltaire's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Tor Sun. He did not know the creature who had been gifted to Marr was known to Scott. But, he shouldn't have been surprised that Stephan had taken a group of people to gift some masters with. But, Stephan hadn't relied much information about the gifts he'd given, other than names and ages, though he had told Voltaire Scott and Tonio were an intimate pair, chosen to feed Voltaire, through his voyeurism. 

Voltaire was curious about the story of the pair. He decided he'd let Scott tell him, rather than deep scan his brain for the information. He now felt the pretty blond was on much more agreeable terms with him. In time, he was sure they would become even closer. The blond now had no need to fear of the sexual relationship that might have been forced upon him. 


End file.
